1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to surface-emitting type semiconductor lasers.
2. Related Art
Surface-emitting type semiconductor lasers are greatly attracting attention as inexpensive and high performance light sources. Above all, a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser with a lens section is hoped for a structure that can maintain the emission angle small, while generating a high power. For example, Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-2000-76682 is an example of related art.